


Omnia Ex Nihilo

by Daniela_is_not_amused



Series: Life is whatever we conceive it to be [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Pepper Potts, Civil War Team Iron Man, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, I blame Tom Holland, Interviews, Pepper has no time for your bs, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Son Peter Parker, Team as Family, This is based of that interview, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric, You Know What I'm Talking About, confused author is confused, dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniela_is_not_amused/pseuds/Daniela_is_not_amused
Summary: Pepper thought it would be a great way to kill two birds with one stone: first, explaining why this one particular kid was always hanging around the tower and Tony Stark himself without directly mentioning the rumours and speculations that the public had been throwing around and, second, to show people that the new Junior Intern programme is interesting, safe and a great advantage for every high school student that’s into science.OrI watched those interviews where Tom and RDJ highjacked each other's interviews one too many times, drank way too much coffee and this happened. I'm not sorry.





	1. Of Interviews and Rumours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back. I'm so sorry I left you waiting for so long.. I've been trying to write for ages but I can't write fluff and writer's block hit me like a moving train.... Once again, shout-out to tangodancer91 on Tumblr for helping me with sorting out priorities and getting myself to write this.
> 
> The title means "everything from nothing" and it's my version of the popular Latin saying "ex nihilo nihil", which means nothing from nothing. The titles is going to make much more sense for the next chapter but whatever.
> 
> Once again, this was not beta read and english is not my first language. Please be kind to me and feel free to chat with me in the comments or on Tumblr (sassy-shadowy-student)! I love every single comment you leave for me!
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter didn't really expected ~~Mr. Stark~~ Tony to offer him a place at Stark Industries, specially as an intern. The fact that he was even supervising him in this superhero thing was crazy enough; to be able to spend more time with him at SI would be way too good to be true. Besides, Aunt May already knew about his night activities so there wasn't any point in trying to make up an excuse for every time ~~Mr. Stark~~ Tony showed up for a visit.

 

Except, Tony didn't seem to agree, neither did Miss Potts. In fact, they even sent Happy to get him from school so they could talk about a new secret project they thought he would be interested in. The secret project (not that secret, really, if they were willing to tell him) was an old idea that never took off because SI used to make weapons and parents tend to not find that a very educational investment for their kids to be a part of.

 

-A Junior Intern Programme? - So what if he was caught by surprise? Peter had come to the tower (that had been completely remodeled in order to be the main SI base once more, instead a house for superheroes like it used to be) thinking Tony was going to show him some cool new gadgets for the suit or a new training plan, not a new programme for his company.

 

-Yes. We have been talking and… SI could use some help, some publicity. Tony has more time now, to focus on the company and since you too have been playing mad scientist lately… We thought it was time to bring JIP to life.

 

Starting might have not been the best choice because Miss Potts looked at him like she was starting to doubt he was smart enough to understand basic English. Thankfully, Tony stepped in to help him out, because, honestly, Peter didn't know what to think.

 

-We want you to help, kid. You don't have to but the JIP is for kids around your age and Pepper says I need to keep things “accessible for teenagers that don't have a Stark brain”.

 

-Pun intended. - Miss Potts added from her seat with an expression of absolute conviction. Peter couldn't help but to grin.

 

-So, what do you think? Help us out choosing some cool stuff for kids to do and be our first junior intern? Pepper will even give you one of those security cards Happy insists we need to use.

 

Tony arched an eyebrow in Peter's general direction, as if defying him to accept. It was a playful expression that, Peter noticed, Tony only seemed to have around nice people, like Mr. Rhodes and Miss Potts. To see it being casually thrown at him, was both so freaking awesome and terrifying.

 

-Yeah… I mean, it would be an honour, Mr. Stark. It would love to.

 

Miss Potts’ smile at his response was a mix of relief and faked anger but Tony’s silent raised hand towards her purse explained a lot. Peter decided not to comment on it: he knew which fights to pick.

 

-So, now that's settled, I will call your aunt and invite her over for dinner. We will discuss your participation in this and have her sign your contract. Meanwhile, I believe Mr. Stark has a meeting to prepare and you have homework to do.

 

That was another thing Peter leaned while superheroing: Miss Potts **_hates_ ** wasting time, even more than she hates liars. She knows too well that **time is money** and every second wasted is a second you'll _never_ get back. So, when she started pushing Tony towards the door while she pushed a chair back for Peter to sit on, he really wasn't surprised. Amazed by her efficiency? _Obviously_. Surprised? Not really, after all, she had been dealing with Tony Stark for over a decade now.

 

So Peter sat down, took out his math books and started studying as Miss Potts went over her usual daily work until it was almost dinner time and Happy announced the fact that Aunt May was arriving at the tower and they should start cleaning up for dinner.

_______

Apparently Mr Stark were paying him _actual money_ for him to play “mad scientist” in SI’ labs and suggesting weird experiments for the new Junior Intern Programme. Like, _a lot_ of money. Sure it was disguised as “college fund” and “medical insurance” and other technical names but both May and Peter could see that Mr. Stark was throwing money at Peter for no reason besides the fact that he could.

 

May had tried to refuse but Miss Potts explained her that all future junior interns would have a college fund (even if _way less generous_ than Peter's) and a basic medical insurance that was demanded by SI’ contracts. It was mandatory and none of the families would have to pay for anything, as long as the interns worked by the rules and did their best.

 

-We see it as an investment. -Tony explained while biting down on some garlic bread.- We make sure these brilliant young students give their best and have the best education possible and, at the same time, make sure Stark Industries will always have the best workers and partners in the market. It's a win-win situation for both the company and the workers.

 

That seemed to convince Aunt May, because she signed the contract and went over the fact that Peter would still have to be home by 10.30 every night, no matter what. Thankfully, Miss Potts handed her a schedule she had created for Peter that, not only included his school hours, but his sleep, homework and superheroing hours too. There were vacant squares where we was supposed to write either JIP or “me time”, keeping in mind he couldn't have more than two JIP hours per day, nor less than four “me time” hours per week.

 

Peter wanted to complain (two hours wasn't a plausible agreement, _at all_ !) but he is smart and knows what fights to pick. Miss Potts will _never_ be one.

___________  


Apparently _people like to talk_. Obviously, Peter knows gossip is a thing but gossip about him was never a thing before so he didn't expected to see himself on a magazine. Ned had thrown the hideous thing at his head and rambled about Peter being famous so, naturally, he dropped physics’ homework and decided to check what was going on.

 

The picture itself isn't too bad. His face isn't visible, only his back and, now, he kinda regrets wearing such mismatched clothes around ~~Mr. Stark~~ Tony. The article that follows the photo points out the recurrent presence of a young boy around Tony Stark and the Stark Tower itself and suggests a new heir to the Stark fortune. They added some other photos but they are a blurry enough for Peter to be sure that, whoever took them, was far away and there was no chance anyone would recognise him.

 _______________

 

Miss Potts calls his aunt a few hours later and tells her that she doesn't have to worry, no one knows about Peter and they will find a way to ( _for most part_ ) silence the rumours. The next day, as he walks into Tony’s lab, Miss Potts is there, standing next to Tony, looking very determined and Peter _just knows_ there is no way he will be able to say no to whatever they are going to ask him, even if it involves a one way ticket to Europe and a new identity.

 

It was Miss Potts’ idea, or so he's told. She thought it would be a great way to kill two birds with one stone: first, explaining why this one particular kid was always hanging around the tower and Tony Stark himself without directly mentioning the rumours and speculations that the public had been throwing around and, second, to show people that the new Junior Interne programme is interesting, safe and a great advantage for every high school student that’s into science.

 _________________

 

That's how he finds himself in a Stark Industry t-shirt that has _his_ name on it, minutes away from giving his first interview ever. They practiced him for this; taught him to not babble so much, despite the nerves; explained him how interviews work and how to be genuine and charismatic at the same time. In the end, before Tony had to leave to work something out in the compound, he hugged him and told him to relax.

 

_“You'll be fine. You're a bright kid with a heart of gold, they will love you!”_

 

Breath in, breath out. You'll be fine, Parker. _You're Spiderman_ , you fight crime every night, _you can do this_.

 

The interviewer was a nice lady, only a few years younger than Miss Potts from a scientific magazine that followed Tony and Dr. Bruce's work closely. Miss Potts had chosen them because they didn't seem to care much for their personal lives, only for their scientific contribute to the world. She started easy, asking him how he first came into contact with Mr. Stark, to which Peter reproduced Tony's own made up story about noticing him because of the biology and math olympics.

 

The whole thing,  for most part, went smoothly and all that Peter had to do was recite the pre-made answers he had trained, not that it made him any less honest. He honestly believed JIP and Stark Industries were the best thing out there for students that were interested in science.

 

Things were going fine and as planned until his phone suddenly went off and Peter felt his cheeks getting redder and redder. He mumbled an apology and fished his phone out of his pocket, only to see that Tony himself was face timing him. He had never done that before! Sure, they had face timed before but Peter was the only starting it, not Tony.

 

-Can we take a break please? This is so weird… It’s Mr. Stark. He never facetimes me, this is so weird.

 

He throws her a shy smile and, Tony's words about using his young age and innocence to get what he wants ring in his ears for a few moments.

 

-Hey, Mr. Stark? How you doing?

 

Tony's image is very clear. Peter can see his lab at the compound in the background and knows he's probably already done with whatever he had to fix because, otherwise, he would still be working on it.

 

-Hi kid, I’m just checking on you… Pepper told me your interview for the Junior Programme was today…

 

_Oh… that's not awkward at all…_

 

-Uh, yeah… I’m actually still on the interview, wanna say hi to everyone? -He scratches his head in a way he knows that makes him look like a five years old caught doing something bad. He _knows_ because MJ had _lovingly_ pointed out before many, many times. Mr. Stark looks way less upset once he sees it, so Peter assumes it worked.

 

- _You’re what?_ Uh, yeah sure, why not?

 

Peter turns the phone around so he can show everyone Tony's face on the other side of the screen and the interviewer seems to find this incredibly interesting.

 

-So, how’s everyone? Is Pete’ science talking you to death?

 

-Hello Mr. Stark. We were, in fact, talking about you and your role as Senior Supervisor for the new programme. Can you tell us a little more about your involvement in this new project?

 

-Oh, please, Senior Supervisor makes me sound like an old boring teacher! But yeah, the JIP, or Junior Intern Programme if you’d like, it’s the final product of many years of scientific evolution and preparation. We want our kids to be excited and involved in the scientific community as early as possible so, when they go to college, they already have knowledge foundation and the passion to get out there and start creating and exploring. We, in the words of our very own first Junior Intern, Peter Parker, want to “ _make science cool again_ ” for every kid out there.

 

-Very well, Mr. Stark. In which way is Mr. Parker your first Junior Intern? - She is super into it, or so it seems, and Peter can hear the photographer snapping a ton of pictures of whatever is happening on the other side of the phone.

 

-Pete’ has been around for a while now and he was actually the one who insisted in making JIP a real thing before the new school year. He has suggested a lot of activities for the new interns to do and made sure that we had programmes with public schools all over the country so every high schooler, regardless of their background, has a shot at being part of this. Now, if you excuse me, I have a meeting in 5 and Miss Pots might kill me if I don’t show up this time.

 

Peter knows this is bs but doesn't comment on it. In fact, if he could bs his way out of this earlier, he would too but, unfortunately, Miss Potts cleared his schedule for the day.

 

-We don’t want to hold you back, Mr. Stark. It was a pleasure and thank you so much for giving us some of your time.

 

-Bye, Mr. Stark! See you later! - Peter adds, turning the phone towards him, while waving a bit. It makes Tony chuckle a bit, so he counts it as a win and mentally self-high fives.

 

-Bye kid! Good luck with all that!

 

The phone bips and the screen goes dark once more, so Peter puts it in silence and stuffs it back into his pocket. The interviewer is smiling at him like she knows something and, honestly, it's kinda unnerving but he doesn't comments on it.

 

-Well, that was fun, wasn’t it?

 

-Hm, yeah. Mr. Stark is always a really cool guy to be around.

 

The interview doesn't last long after that and, soon, Happy helps the crew find their way out and Peter drags himself to Miss Potts' office. She congratulates him on his first interview and admits Tony's part was interesting and helpful, before sending him home early with a bunch of healthy, fruit-based candy (no strawberry flavoured ones, which makes Peter smile a little) and a very specific order for him to rest.

 ________________

 

Ned is waiting for him, when he arrives so he just gives up on his plans to finish homework and nap until dinner is ready but he gets to eat his candy and watch Spiderman videos on YouTube, so…

__________________  


His days go by normally, this is… Until the interview comes out. The media goes crazy at how cute he is, how much of a dad Tony was and how this marks a new age for the Stark Industries. People at school try to be friends with him, hoping he gets them to meet Tony or something but he ignores him the best he can and sticks to Ned and MJ a bit closer than before. His teachers congratulate him and Happy starts to pick him up from school everyday because, apparently, there are paparazzi outside his school all day.

 

The media can't find much more about him, which is weird until he finds out Tony hid everything too private about him on the internet. Still, his aunt is afraid of having her apartment invaded by crazy journalists so Pepper suggests having them live at the compound. SI would provide transportation and protection 24/7 and, that way, no one would find out about them.

 

Obviously, she refuses but, after being followed home by some crazy fan, she gladly accepts the help and, before the summer ends, they move out.

 ___________________

Things calm down afterwards and they actually have a dinner with Rhodey, Miss Potts and Tony celebrating a new beginning. It's a weird night but it's as fun as it can get outside an unsupervised SI lab.


	2. The future of science!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peaks through curtain* Is anyone mad at me? Cuz like... I'm super sorry that I took so long but... Well, school happened, two surprise maths tests happened, chores and writer's block happened and... Whatever. So, if I'm not evil and post nice fluffy chapters, will you guys be nice to me?
> 
> Once again, this was not beta read and english is not my first language. Please be kind to me and feel free to chat with me in the comments or on Tumblr (sassy-shadowy-student)! I love every single comment you leave for me!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *hides behind the curtain once again*

   -Tony, have you see- Oh, there you are, Peter! Shouldn’t you be having dinner with your aunt?

   Peter looked up from his working station, eyes slowly meeting Pepper’s. She was still impeccably dressed in her work clothes, red heels shining against the dirty lab floor, make-up perfectly done making her skin glow.

   -She had to cancel. - He shrugged, wiping a patch of oil from his cheek with the back of his hand. - Boss called; Macy got bit by a neighbour’s dog or something, couldn’t go to work and someone had to make up for her.

   “ _Mrs. Hart is constantly finding ways to make May work extra hours for free. Someday, I might send one of our lawyers to pay her a visit_ ” she thought, biting down a growl.

   -Why don’t you join us for dinner? Well, join me and, if we’re lucky, Tony will come out of whatever hole he’s hiding in.

   -Honey, I’m already out. In fact, I was never in. Tony’s voice announced his presence, ringing loudly from where he was standing, body resting against the lab’s door frame. Peter noticed the practically overflowing coffee pot he was holding and roughly recalled Tony’s voice telling him they had run out of coffee and that he was going to get some more.

   “ _So that’s where he went… Why did he took so long, though?_ ”, Peter thought lazily. The tiredness slowly clouded his mind, leaving him groggy and cranky. “ _I could use some coffee, right now. Maybe some food. I still have to go out, make sure everything is okay out there._ ”

   -Is that another coffee pot? Because I just saw you walking by with an half-empty one _half an hour ago_. - Pepper’s perfectly designed eyebrow was raised in disapproval. After all, Tony had promised he wouldn’t go on crazy “lab marathons” until all the mess with the UN and the ex-avengers was settled. He was required to be ready to show up and collaborate at all times, which meant no excessive drinking or more than two all nighters in a row. - Has Peter been drinking too? Because it’s 7.58 pm and he won’t be able to fall asleep in time.

   -He _might_ have sneaked a few mugs but he’s fine! I mean, look at him! He’s still practically asleep.

   -No I’m not. - Peter tried. However, he was too slow to answer and his tongue rolled the words for too long to be convincing. He earned two “who are you kidding?” glares for his trouble and resigned himself. There was no way they were letting him out tonight. They would probably drive him home (“ _When did the compound became home?_ ”) and send him off to bed, even before Aunt May was back from her double shift. _Totally unfair._

   -How about this: we’re _all_ going home. Rhodes is almost done with his physical therapy and we can have pasta for dinner, from that new restaurant that Tony loves.

   Tony mumbled something under his breath before agreeing and Peter just nodded while rubbing his eyes. -Well, let’s go then. I’m thinking we could watch a movie too… How does Night At The Museum sounds, Pete’? _Oh my God, Peter! What are you doing?_

   Peter head shot up, eyes blinking fast back at Miss Potts. Tony looked like he was going to choke before he burst out in laughter, followed by Miss Potts herself. Peters’ brows moved closer, forming a small wrinkle between them.

   -Come here, Pete’ and close your eyes. - Pepper called out while fishing something from her bag. Suddenly, a fresh wipe that smelled a bit like roses was being rubbed against his face, removing the half dried up oil from his skin. Pepper carefully grabbed his left hand and wiped it out too, before stepping back to throw away the used wipe. Tony was still laughing in the background, laughter turning into harsh coughs. - All done, sweetheart. Now, let’s go. You can sleep in the car, Pete’.

   Peter’s memory gets messy and filled with blanks after that. He remembers the car moving, Tony helping him into the house and telling him to change into his pajamas. He can still taste the salsa sauce with the meatballs and, later on, the lemon tea with honey. He falls asleep with Pepper’s voice wishing him goodnight, Tony’s promise to patrol for him that night and the feeling of a soft blanket being slowly pushed over him.

\-------------------------

   Peter is in the living room, spread on the couch, sulking on the fact that he didn’t got the chance to patrol the night before and that, for whatever reason, Miss Potts insisted in having an “off day”, which meant he had to stay inside, away from the Spider-Man suit and the streets of Queens all day, doing “normal things teens do”.

   In any other day, Peter wouldn’t mind but, today, Tony is having a meeting with Miss Potts about whatever, Rhodey was having mandatory counseling until five pm, Aunt May was softly snoring in the couch across him, Nedd had gone out with his family and MJ was nowhere to be found.

   Peter sighed loudly and rolled over on the couch, accidently switching the science channel to a random gossip news show. He eyed the small group of women chatting in a bright pink room and decided that maybe that was exactly what he needed: brain numbing programs that made him fall asleep every single time Aunt May made him watch them.

   He was practically sleep, his mind already slowly working through a mix of memories and ideas, when he heard one of the high pitched ladies say his name. He struggled to open his eyes and blinked a few times before the big blur in front of him turned into the tv screen. To his surprise, the screen was now showing a candid picture of him FRY had taken a few days ago and that was, later on, posted on Tony’s personal twitter.

   He rushed to grab the remote and turn up the volume, making sure to not wake up Aunt May, that was still peacefully asleep in her couch.

   -”All I’m saying his, Tony Stark has never used kids as a way of promoting his image. If anything, he always ran away from any possibility of having kids of his own. It’s quite hard to believe that he is doing this just for the attention.” - One of the commenters said, gesturing wildly, almost hitting the lady sat next to her in the arm.

   -”I absolutely agree with Tatiana.” - The lady in orange said, throwing a side glance to one of the other commenters that looked like she was biting down on a lemon. - “Stark is in the spotlight right now with all the aftermath of the Civil War and the avengers turning against our government. He has stayed loyal to our country since the beginning, helping the government and protecting our people. Tony Stark might have some questionable behaviour, but he is a good man.”

   -”Very well, let us go back to the original point and, tell me girls, what do you think about this picture and what is to come?"

   Another picture popped up on the screen and Peter could see himself, his face out of the frame, sat on a chair, at the kitchen table, his homework spread in front of him and looking up, to Tony, who was sitting on said table, a mug on his hand and a gigantic smile on his face. The small SI pad was projecting holographic mathematical formulas, blue light reflecting on their faces.

   “ _Miss Potts took this one. She made fun of Tony for being a man-child and told Peter to keep up the good job before walking out to a meeting, or something_ ”, Peter recalled, smile slowly forming.

   The women on tv kept going about how cute it was and how this was truly a new side of Tony. Peter laid back, asked FRY to put on star wars, the first episode and fell asleep.

\-------------------------

   Tony had spent the last two days complaining about having to do the damn interview for the scientific magazine.

   Stark Industries, at least, Tony’s Stark Industries, was celebrating its 21st anniversary and they were working on a huge party, the opening of a new research centre and a couple new inventions for the mainstream public. Miss Potts was two steps away from a mental breakdown, Tony was a nervous rack fueled by coffee and determination and Peter was starting to freak out too. He tried to motivate Tony and make him see that, at least, he knew the interviewer that Miss Potts chose wasn’t going to try and make a fool of him; they just wanted a few witty answers about technology and a joke or two but he wasn’t having it.

   Peter just ignored the protesting and helped the engineer working on his speech for the SI Gala.

\-------------------------

   -The International Green Movement, which creates one of the largest energy infrastructure companies in the world, is only the most recent example of an extraordinary productive partnership. For example, last year alone, our trade with Canada was worth $61.2 billion. According to our data, that translates into 870.000 jobs only last year. And the thing is, there will come a day, not far off, and definitely inevitable at some point, when traditional energy sources will no longer be enough to keep us going. In preparing for that day, we have two simple responsibilities: first, to try and sustain the planet so we can pass it on to our future generations better than we found it and, second, to get ahead of the curve on innovation.

   -Is that way Stark Industries are so devoted to step up and reach the top of the green energies market? - Tony remotely recognised the girl in front of him. She worked for the same magazine that interview Peter and some of their main collaborators had been invited to the Gala.

   - _We are_ the best in the market; the only problem is that we haven’t been on the market long enough for people to notice us. I mean…. There are still lots of people out there that think that, someday, we’ll go back to make weapons and drop all our new projects, which is _insane_. Stark Industries will never, ever make weapons again, no matter what and…

   He stopped mid sentence, eyeing with surprise the slim figure that walked through the door. Peter, his Peter, sporting his own SI t-shirt and a pair of sunglasses, Tony’s sunglasses, smiled and walked into the set slowly.

   - _What is this?_ \- The interviewer asked loudly. -We’re in the middle of an interview so… _Oh, Mr. Parker!_ Welcome, we had no idea you’d be joining us today. Can we get a chair, for Mr. Parker, please?

   One of the camera guys grabbed a chair from a corner and set it next to Tony’s. Peter thank them with a shy smile and sat down, crossing his legs. Tony looked at him and tried his best to look mad, failing miserably.

   -Now, hold on a damn second! Just because I did this to you a few weeks ago, doesn’t mean… - Apparently, that had been enough to make Peter’s shy smile completely disappear and, for a second, Tony thought the kid was going to start crying. - Alright, alright.

   - I’m even wearing glasses to try… - He said pointing to the bright red glasses. Tony heard several camera flashes and saw the interviewer’s fashionated look on her face. “Jesus, the media was going to have a field day after this… ”

   -Look at you! - Tony moved away a bit to take a good look and pet him in the back. Peter practically beamed, his expression lighting up the whole room. Happy, in the back, sneered. -

   Is very Tony Stark, right?

   -Is very good, you really are taking keys from the master now.

   The young lady in front of them moved slightly in her chair, trying to remind them that she was still there. Tony fixed his posture and shifted his attention to her.

   -But here’s the problem, he’s bum rushing us because I pulled a little stunt… _What did I do?_

   - _You face timed me in the middle of an interview for the Junior Intern Programme!_ \- Peter shot back in a pitched voice, biting down the laughter.

   - _Really?_

   “ _Oh, c’mon lady, don’t humour me. Everyone and their mother knows what I did._ ”, Tony thought, while shifting again in the chair to face Peter.

   -Well, why are you answering your phone in the middle of an interview?

   -Because it’s you! - Peter’s rushed and brutally honest answer made him chuckle beneath his breath. “ _Damn, the kid is good._ ”

   -Well… Yeah, he’s right…

   -If it was Ned or MJ - Peter added, pretending to hold an invisible phone in his hand - I would be like “ _hm… not right now_ ” but when it’s To- I mean, Mr. Stark, I’m like… “ _yeah, let’s see what’s happening_ ”.

   -You got some guts, coming in here and… and interrupting my interview! - Tony joked. Peter’s posture was more relaxed now, his expression less panicked and more opened. His hands had stopped fidgeting with his shirt and he wasn’t shaking his leg anymore.

   -Ya know, I’m the new kid on the SI team…

   - _Well, it’s working…_ \- Tony commented under his breath.

   - I gotta step up to the place, right?

   The girl (“ _what was her name again? Rachel? Raquel? Rae?_ ”) was just staring at them and it was starting to get awkward so Tony decided to step in and get the show moving again before the silence began.

   -You done, now? - He shot Peter a look of “ _sorry kid, got to move_ ” and hoped he understood. Luckily, Peter understood and got up immediately, getting ready to walk out. The interviewer, however, looked genuinely upset for a second, like someone was taking away her favourite tv show.

   - _Oh, no!_ Are you leaving already, Mr. Parker?

   Peter scratched the back of his head and gave her the best “kicked puppy” look. Tony mentally told himself to not laugh and Happy, from the back of the room, sneered again (“ _Honestly, where is that ass hiding? I can’t see him anywhere_.”).

   -I got homework and _uh…_ I just wanted to show my face…

   -God, it’s a good face! - Tony said smiling to Peter. Both the kid and the girl looked back at him. - The future of science!

   -Very stylish… - Peter agreed, pushing back the glasses into his nose. The kid was already blushing and would soon turn into a pepper if he didn’t got out of there in time. Tony reached his fist and Peter immediately fist bumped him.

   - Fairplay kid, we’re even know.

   Peter laughed loudly and nodded happily.

   -See you later, Tony. Bye, Ms. Interviewer! - Tony watched as Peter waved on his way, glancing at Happy that was still sneering at him.

   -Alright buddy! Make sure to do your homework! - The genius turned his attention to _Ra-something_ and sighed loudly. -Peter Parker… Payback is a bitch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments make my day and inspire me to write more and more, so feel free to comment down below. My tumblr is sassy-shadowy-student and I'm around (almost) 24/7 so come and chat with me. Seriously, I have no friends and a lot of time. Have pity on me. Ok, byeeee

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments make my day and inspire me to write more and more, so feel free to comment down below. My tumblr is sassy-shadowy-student and I'm around (almost) 24/7 so come and chat with me. Seriously, I have no friends and a lot of time. Have pity on me. Ok, byeeee


End file.
